


Need You Now, No Matter Where

by groovytransmutation (lesbiananakin)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Charles's Lips, Erik Using His Metalbending For Fun, In Public, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Drunk Charles, Objectifying Charles, Oneshot Smut, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pub Sex, Public Sex, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiananakin/pseuds/groovytransmutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment Charles had been at his favorite pub’s bar, and the next he found himself being slammed against the wall of its bathroom by an impatient metalbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now, No Matter Where

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: http://professor-sex-and-dragneto.tumblr.com/post/43608456513/weaselyperson-erik-charles-learn-the-dangers

One moment Charles had been at his favorite pub’s bar, and the next he found himself being slammed against the wall of its bathroom by an impatient metalbender.

In hindsight, Erik’s actions weren’t a surprise. Charles had been so preoccupied with babbling about genetics over pints, he hadn’t noticed that Erik had been staring at his lips for most of the evening, nodding at the right times, but still never tearing his eyes from Charles’ ruby red mouth.

As Charles spoke, Erik pictured the way those lips looked after being nipped and sucked on, bruised and somehow even more vivid, or the way Charles bit down on them when he came.

So, of course, Erik’s thoughts were currently transfixed on the idea of dragging Charles off to the bathroom.

By the time they’d finished their second round, and Erik had heard more about chromosomes then he’d ever asked for, his patience was wearing off, but he realized his distracting hard-on would do no such thing.

Erik smoothly reached out and laid his hand on Charles’s to get his attention, looking into his cerulean eyes and projecting his lewd thoughts at the telepath. Charles blinked, pleasantly surprised by the flood of lustful visuals Erik’s mind bombarded his own with, and a tad bit flustered.

Charles swallowed hard, feeling a blush creeping up on his cheeks, and also much lower down.  
Erik stood up abruptly, holding Charles’s gaze and nodding toward the bathroom, his eyes lingering on the other man’s before inconspicuously making his way to his, and he hoped Charles’s, destination.

Charles weighed the decision for nearly two seconds before he rose from his seat and followed suit. Which is about how long he’d been in the shoddy single bathroom before he felt Erik’s lips at this throat.

Charles let out a breathy gasp, bringing a satisfied smirk to Erik’s mouth. The metalbender swiped a hand towards to door, locking it, then turned back to his target. He moved in, pressing his slender frame against Charles and hooking his thumbs in the smaller man’s beltloops, tugging sharply.

Charles spoke rather shakily, and with a mix of anxiety and arousal.

“Erik, are you sure about this? /Here/? “

Admittedly, the answer Charles wanted certainly wasn’t ‘no’, but he was fairly nervous about the fact that they were in public.

Erik laughed dryly, but there was a hint of something dangerous in his voice as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Charles’s ear.

“I don’t care if the whole town hears you scream, I need you-“  
he dipped his hand between their chests, down to the front Charles’s trousers, rubbing firmly enough to elicit a moan, and growled,  
“/now/.”

Funnily enough, Charles’s whimper almost carried through the door, but he was far past caring at that point.

Their lips met hungerly, and Erik finally got to nip at the luscious lower lip he’d spent so much time admiring.

Charles dug his fingers into the small of Erik’s back as he felt him lick a trail down his neck, frequently stopping to bite down and suck on the pale skin, leaving dark spots that screamed /mine/.

Charles watched Erik move further down his torso, until he saw the man drop to his knees in front of him, then Charles had to close his eyes to keep from coming right then.

Erik tugged down the edge of Charles’s waistband just enough to mouth at the bulge he found, causing Charles to bite back a deep groan and lightly twist his hand in Erik’s hair.

They both froze when a fist pounded against the bathroom door, and an angry yell sounded though.

Charles panicked briefly, a bead of sweat rolling down his jaw, while Erik was clearly furious that something as unimportant as a drunken bar patron had interrupted his work.

Thankfully for all involved, Charles touched his temple in time to make the impatient patron forget what he was doing, and get a sudden inexplicable urge to go home, which he immediately acted on.

Charles looked down at the man still in between his legs to smile at the absurdity of the situation, but he was quickly pulled back into crippling arousal when he saw Erik’s sharp features twisted into a devastatingly dark smirk, one that promised there was much more to come.

Charles let out a soft noise of appreciation before Erik firmly grabbed hold of Charles’s hips with one hand, the muscles and veins in his arms becoming even more distinct as he tensed, and he manipulated the silver buckle of Charles’s belt undone, pulling down his trousers at a tantalizingly slow pace.

Charles squirmed at Erik’s dry kisses down his inner thigh, which soon turned into wet licks up to the edge of his underwear.

Erik looked up and smirked yet again as he leaned in to, and at this Charles nearly choked, drag the telepath’s underwear down across his hardness with his teeth.

Finally, Erik set his sights on Charles’ almost painfully hard cock. He teased with his breath, the warmth only adding to Charles’s desperation.

He would have teased longer, but the combination of the noises Charles was making, and how long he’d waited to taste him, broke his resolve. Erik’s tongue circled the head of Charles’s cock, and he savored the reaction it caused.

Wanting more, he licked his way up Charles’s length, feeling his fingers twine in his hair, which only spurred him on.

Chuckling, he wrapped his lips around, and swallowed up, Charles’s cock, sucking lightly and making Charles pull his hair roughly. He bobbed his head, increasing his speed and suction as Charles grew increasingly undone.

Charles’s hips bucked up into his mouth after he drew his tongue across the tip of his erection. Charles whined louder with every stroke, his posh accent contrasting wonderfully with the obscenities draw out by Erik.

“Oh, god, Erik- please, more- fuck, ERIK!”

As much as he loved hearing Charles like this, Erik craved to see his mate completely undone, so he gave one final suck, hollowing out his angled cheeks, bringing Charles over the edge with a loud cry.

Erik eagerly swallowed up every drop of Charles’s come, dragging out the waves of his orgasm until he slumped forward, bracing himself on Erik’s shoulders as the metalbender wiped his chin off and beamed up at him smugly.

Charles laughedkbreathlessly, pulling Erik up onto his feet and nearly falling over in the process. Still enjoying the afterglow, Charles caught sight of Erik’s neglected hardness, and smirked deviously. He leaned in to murmur seductively in a low tone,

  
“Your turn.”


End file.
